Trouble
by Blue Bird Super
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian get up to some antics :P Wolfblood, but with no Transforming or references to being a wolfblood. Written as if they are normal humans ;) Please don't be too critical, as the author is only a pre-teen :D Beta-read by her sister, Thundergirl G6
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble**

**by**

**Blue bird **

**Chapter One**

It was a wet cold day, and Maddy was riding her bike back from school.

She huffed, and puffed, up the big hill, she reached the top and went whizzing down the other side.

Then she _slammed _on the brakes, and skidded to a halt.

The road was flooded! She leapt off and started to walk through.

The water came up to the brim of her wellies. She grabbed her bike and climbed on, and went for it! Water swirled round the wheels, she wobbled, and fell, into the flood. She sat there, water up to her middle.

She heard an engine, a car was coming! "oh no!" she cried, "I'll be run over! As she tried franticly to move out of the way, the car stopped, and a rather plump woman got out, and ran over.

he had short scruffy hair, green coat and wellies.

"Hello, are you okay love?" She asked, in a friendly voice.

"Um, I fell off my bike, that's all" Maddy replied.

"Oh, but you must be freezing!" The woman exclaimed. "I am" Maddy admitted. "Oh dear, take my blanket, have you hurt yourself?" the woman fussed "I'm fine, I only grazed my arm a little" Maddy said, both embarrassed and touched by this stranger's kindness "wait, I will get you a plaster!" the woman cried.

Just then, Maddy's best friend Rhydian came whizzing round the bend on

_his _bike.

He didn't see the flood/puddle and raced right through it, water splashing up on both sides.

However, he never made it to the other side...

There was a _CRASH! _And a cry of "**OW**! Oh heck!" From Rhydian.

The woman whirled round "hello?" She said "Are you okay dearie?"

"wha... oh, me? I think so..." He mumbled.

"Oh ok then, why don't you leap inside and I'll take you to mine okay? Get you warm and dry?" The woman offered "Oh, um, thanks" said Maddie.

"Here, let me help you up," said the woman. "Thanks very much Mrs, um, Mrs..." She trailed off, uncertainly "Call me Lucy!" She said "and it's no trouble to help such nice children!" Rhydian blushed.

"Here you are dear, a nice blanket to keep you warm. Now leap in!"

Rhydian jumped into the car, then Maddy. Lucy got in too and drove off.

"So Lucy, have you any children?" Maddy asked as politely as she could.

"Yes I have, my girl Lisa." She replied "Lisa!" Exclaimed Maddy.

"Yes, why? Oh yes, of course! Lisa said she met a girl on the bus! You're Maddy, aren't you?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, and a little while later I met her again, and she punched me in the face." Said Maddy, and immediately regretted it _"Really!?"_ Cried Lucy, and the friendliness was gone.

"Yes, and me!" Rhydian said crossly, and also regretted it.

"Don't be silly dears, _my Lisa _would _**not **_do something so... so _Criminal!"_

She cried.

"I'm afraid she did, mam," Said rhydian.

Maddy shot him a warning look.

"Shut it _Luvvies! _I won't hear such speech about my family!"

"Sorry mam," they said at once, rather meekly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Now, you two, if you're going to be good, I'll let you come in and have some nettle tea, made with my bare hands! Oh, well I did use gloves of course!" She paused for breath. "How about it then? Hmm?" Maddy thought about it. "Oh ok then we will, thanks." She said. Presently they arrived at the house. A slim girl with long brown curly hair and blue eyes, wearing a very _pink_ dress, came out the front door to meet them. "Mum!" She shouted. "Hey! Who are these two losers? Oh wait a minute, it's that weird welsh boy and that Maddy girl! Ew, what are they doing here? MUM?!" She wailed

"Darling, they had an accident on the road, and I brought them here for a cuppa." Her mother explained. "Now Lisa, why don't you show them around?" "Oh, ok then." She said grumpily. "Come on losers," she muttered under her breath "Oh why don't we go see the woods?" "Okay then." They trekked up to the woods. They sat upon the fresh spring grass. "Ok _Losers,_ I'm off!" Lisa announced, "See you later!" She got up and ran off. "Great, she's gone!" Said Rhydian "Yay, let's go further into the woods!" Maddy suggested "Alright then." Rhydian agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house...

"Hey dad! You know our woods?" Lisa asked her father "Yes?" He replied. "Well, I just thought you might like to know that I spotted some rather unpleasant _Vermin _up there!" She said, with a glint in her eye. "Oh, what sort of vermin?" He asked "Oh, not the usual!" She replied, "Ok then, I'll grab my shotgun!" He said. Lisa gave a wicked grin. "Oh Dad? Hang on, I'll come with you!" She said.

* * *

They went up the hill to the woods. "Dad! Listen, that bush! It's rustling! It must be the vermin!" Lisa cried. "Hush Lisa dear, you don't want to scare it off!" Her Dad said, a little crossly, after all, Lisa never usually came out with him, so why _now_, of all times? "Okay." He said, and took out his gun. Then _BANG! _There was a scream coming from over the hedge. "Oh My!" Cried Lisa's Father "I think I just have just done something terrible!" He looked over the hedge. Maddy leapt up from behind it.

"What have you done?!" Maddy shrieked. "I – I don't know!" The man cried. "What have I done?!" "You shot Rhydian! THAT'S WHAT _**Y**__ou've Done_! You – you _**BEAST**_!" Maddy cried "Whoa! Calm down! You _are_ on my land! And any way, _Lisa _told me there was vermin up here!" the man shouted. "Well, quick, have you a phone? _Sir? _For an ambulance? He's bleeding to death!" Maddy asked, as calmly as she could. "No! I didn't bring a phone up here in case it frightened the Vermin off if it rang!"

'_IDIOT!'_ Thought Maddy.


End file.
